Automated Teller Machine
Automated teller machines, more commonly known as ATMs, are computerised machines that can be used to complete monetary transactions such as balance check or withdrawal. In the Grand Theft Auto series, ATMs have seen very limited use, being interactive in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Although ATMs have been featured since Grand Theft Auto III, they serve as non-interactive props commonly found inside or outside banks. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'', ATMs largely serve no purpose. In the mission "Small Town Bank", CJ has to destroy the machines inside Palomino Creek Bank to get to their contents, when he and Catalina hold up the bank. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, ATMs are interactive devices, but only serve as a means to show the player how much money the player has - despite the fact that the player's money is already displayed in the game's HUD. ATMs in GTA IV can be found in various locations throughout Liberty City, such as near shopping complexes, hospitals and other areas useful to the player, and are implied to be operated by the Bank of Liberty. ATMs can be found in standalone form or wall-mounted form, but function identically. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, ATMs play a similar role as in GTA IV. Michael, Franklin and Trevor can visit an ATM to check their money and view their purchase history. The player can also use their in-game cell phone or laptop to enter to their bank accounts via the Internet, but it depends of the bank account they own (Franklin owns a bank account in Fleeca, Michael in Maze Bank and Trevor in Bank of Liberty.) In the game, there are also Random Events that involves the player pursuing a robber after he steals the wallet of a pedestrian while he was withdrawing money from the ATM. ATMs can be found in many locations throughout San Andreas, outside Fleeca, Maze Bank or Lombank branches, and in places like the Vanilla Unicorn, Maze Bank Arena, or the ground floor of some buildings in Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In Grand Theft Auto Online, ATMs now have a prominent role. The player can visit an ATM to deposit their collected money into their bank account to prevent it from being stolen by other players. The player has five options to deposit money, ranging from a few dollars to all the money the player has collected so far (represented as brighter green numbers below the non-deposited money). Since places like Ammu-Nation stores and real-estate brokers accept debit cards, it is not necessary to extract big stacks of cash from ATMs in order to make big purchases. The player can also use ATMs to view their purchase history like in GTA V. It is best to visit ATMs when not around many other players in GTA Online, for if the player visits an ATM, they are vulnerable to attacks. The player's money can then be stolen from other players, making the use of ATMs in the game very risky. The safest option is to deposit and withdraw money using the cell phone or a laptop, from Maze Bank's website or activating Passive Mode (in the enhanced version, as players are fully immune to any sort of attacks). The player can find the closest ATM with the Quick GPS option of the Interaction Menu, holding the Select button (PlayStation 3), the Back button (Xbox 360) or the List button (Xbox One), or by pressing in the touchpad (PlayStation 4). Types of ATMs MTA-stand-GTAV.png|ATM stand. Wallmount-atm-bank-GTAV.png|ATM wall mount. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ;Broker *Crockett Avenue (Southern most corner of Mohawk Avenue) *Tulsa Street (Mohawk Avenue side) *Deadwood Street (Opposite the alleyway) *Corner of Tuscarora Avenue and Cassidy Street *Cassity Street (Opposite the alleyway) ;Dukes *Corner of Savannah Avenue and Seymour Avenue (Directly below Howard Street) *Harrison Street (Corner of Yorktown Avenue) *Meadows Park (Just off of Cleves Avenue) *Francis International Airport (near the stairs that lead to the train station) ;Bohan *Joliet Street (Opposite safehouse) *Inside The Triangle Club ;Algonquin *Bismarck Avenue (Corner of Silicon Street) *Frankfort Avenue (Western fork beside Topaz Street) *Union Drive East (Almost level with Nickel Street) *Bismarck Avenue (Corner of Manganese Street) *Kunzite Street (Halfway between Frankfort Avenue and the small road connecting Kunzite Street to Jade Street, then Jade Street directly to the south) *Amsterdam Lane (One block above Amethyst Street, just south of small lane connecting Amsterdam Lane to Bismarck Avenue) *(TBoGT only) 2 Inside Bahama Mamas, one by the stairwell and another near the dance floor, beside a seating lounge and Vic Manzano's office. It can only be accessed in Boulevard Baby or with the usage of mods. ;Alderney *Babbage Drive (On corner of Cockerell Avenue) *Northwest corner of Long John Avenue and Franklin Street *East side of Hubbard Avenue (where it curves north toward Panhandle Road) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Downtown Los Santos *Peaceful Street (at Quik House and Slaughter, Slaughter & Slaughter building) *Vespucci Boulevard (at Lombank Tower) *Vespucci Boulevard (at FLEECA branch) *San Andreas Avenue (at FIB Headquarters) *San Andreas Avenue (at Maison Ricard) *Power Street (at Union Depository) *Alta Street (at 707 Vespucci, corner of Vespucci Boulevard) *Elgin Avenue (at Escapism Travel branch) *Strawberry Avenue (at Robert Dazzler International Jewelry Exchange, corner of San Andreas Avenue) ;Vinewood *Clinton Avenue (inside a 24/7) *Spanish Avenue (between Pop's Pills and a public parking lot) *Eclipse Boulevard (at Hardcore Comic Store) *West Mirror Drive (inside a Limited Service convenience store) *West Mirror Drive (next to Chico's Hypermarket) *Corner of Mirror Park Boulevard and Nikola Avenue (at a small shopping mall) *Corner of Hawick Avenue and Las Lagunas Boulevard (outside a liquor store) *Corner of Vinewood Boulevard and Power Street (at the Vinewood Mall souvenir gift shop) *Two sets within Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank on Vinewood Boulevard (after installation of the Heists Update) ;Little Seoul *Corner of Palomino Avenue and San Andreas Avenue (at Little Seoul Tower) *Lindsay Circus (inside a Limited Service convenience store) *Vespucci Boulevard (next to a Kayton branch and Arirang Plaza) *Vespucci Boulevard (between Look-See and Blick stores) ;Del Perro *Prosperity Street Promenade (at the Astro Theaters) *Bay City Avenue (at Maze Bank branch) ;Morningwood *Boulevard Del Perro (at FLEECA branch, next to the BAWSAQ and Betta building) *Cougar Avenue (next to an International Online Unlimited branch) ;Rockford Hills *Mad Wayne Thunder Drive (Lombank branch, corner of South Boulevard Del Perro) *Corner of Dorset Drive and Heritage Way (International Online Unlimited building) *Back entrance of Leopolds ;South Los Santos *Corner of Grove Street and Davis Avenue (inside a Limited Service convenience store) ;Chumash *Route 1 (outside Rob's Liquor and FLEECA branch). *Barbareno Road (at 24/7) *Ineseno Road (at 24/7) *Chumash Plaza (at Blaine County Savings Bank branch) ;Paleto Bay *Great Ocean Highway (at RON filling station, next to Pop's Pills) *Paleto Boulevard (near a liquor store and the Sheriff's office) *Cascabel Avenue (at Blaine County Savings Bank branch) ;Sandy Shores *Zancudo Avenue (Sandy Shores Medical Center) Trivia ''GTA IV'' *Occasionally, if the player kills a pedestrian who just used an ATM, massive amounts of money will spawn repeatedly on the ground. This will happen even with cops, who normally only drop their pistol. de:Geldautomaten es:Cajero automático pl:Bankomat ru:Банкомат Category:Features Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online